Mistletoe
by ChocoLover1331
Summary: It's Christmas night at the Lightman Group and Cal and Gillian are heading to Loker and Torres's party. What happens when they run into Loker in front of the elevator? Implied Loker/Torres.My first One-Shot.


**Me: Here I am, writing my first one-shot. I've had this idea for quite a while now and decided it wouldn't hurt to try it out, now would it? :)**

**Cal: You never know, it could fatally injure someone.**

**Me: You'll be the one fatally injured if you don't stop saying everything you think.**

**Cal: That's Loker's job. I merely say everything that's true.**

**Me: Whatever, anyways, I don't own Lie to me or any of its characters!**

**Cal: Trust me if she did, this would be a different world. So enjoy and don't forget to review and whatnot, even though I have to endure her happiness whenever she gets one.**

**Me: Oh, the torture you must endure. *sarcastic***

____________________________________________________________

It was Christmas Day at the Lightman Group; well actually, Christmas night. The building was filled with glittering bands of green and red. Gillian Foster's office had a small, real Christmas tree that she had decorated herself. Her desk had a jar filled with candy canes and Christmas lights and bands hung from above. She was sitting at her desk, enjoying a candy cane when she heard a light tap on her door. Cal walked in, taking in her office.

"Woah, somebody's really into this, now isn't she?" he smiled, taking a seat in front of her desk. She laughed softly.

"I just love the decorations. They make me happy." She was telling the truth. Cal was glad to see her in such a happy and festive mood. He suddenly remembered something.

"Hey, Loker and Torres are having a small party and asked me if we wanted to attend. I'll go if you go, there's no way I'm going in there alone." this caused them both to laugh at the thought of Cal surrounded by young, and possibly drunk, adults all alone.

"Alright, I'll go. After all, we've seen Loker drunk and it'd be unfair to Torres if we didn't see her drunk as well." she joked.

"Great! It's a date then." Cal said, causing Gillian to smile. She knew that he had used the term loosely, yet she couldn't help but wonder...

"Where's this party going to be at anyways?" she asked, getting up and grabbing her purse and phone. Cal stood up as well and walked over to the door to hold it open for her.

"At Loker's place in an hour." he told her as she gave a curt nod, thanking him for opening the door. They walked through the now darkening hallways of the building.

"If it's at Loker's then why is it Loker's _and_ Torres's party?" she asked quizzically. Cal looked at her and grinned. Gillian's face suddenly showed surprise.

"Wait, Cal, you don't think-"

"Oh, but I do, luv." he said.

"But it's been so soon after she and Dupree broke up."

"I guess love happens whenever it feels like happening." he gave a quick glance towards Gillian, one she had seen before, but could never truly understand. They suddenly ran into Loker, who was standing in front of the elevator.

"Hey guys." he said cheerfully.

"Hey! Heard you were having a party?" said a smiling Gillian.

"Yupp. So I take it you guys are coming then?"

"Well I sure as hell wasn't going to go alone." said Cal, smirking.

"Well it's always good to have the bosses coming, right? Anyways, I'll leave you two alone and take the stairs." he said, walking to his right. This left Cal and Gillian confused.

"Wait, Loker, why are you going to take the stairs if the elevator's right here?" asked Gillian. Loker turned around.

"Well I figured you guys would prefer being alone." he said as if it were obvious.

"Alone for what?" asked Cal, completely confused.

"Seriously? You guys approve the decorations and don't even know what you approved?"

"Loker, what are you talking about?" Gillian asked, really trying to understand what the hell Loker was talking about. Loker sighed and pointed above them. Cal and Gillian looked above their heads and saw mistletoe hanging above them. They then looked down back at each other, both with a surprised look on their faces.

"Like I said, I'll leave you two alone." he said smirking and walking towards the stairs. The building barely had any light, with the only light coming from the decorations of Christmas trees and the 'Lightman Group' sign. Gillian noticed Cal gulp, a sign of strong emotion.

"Look, if you don't want to I completely understand, I mean after all it's not like anyone would know that we broke tradition and we're in this dimly lit building so there's no way anyone could know we didn't and-" Cal was suddenly cut off by Gillian's hands on his face. She had a genuine smile on her face that he had never seen before; it showed more than mere happiness. He then heard heard her soft voice.

"Cal Lightman, for once in your life, just shut up and kiss me." she said, closing the space between them. Her soft lips met Cal's. She quickly felt his arms around her waist pull her closer to him. The kiss began soft, like any kiss under the mistletoe would normally be. However, as they soon both learned, it wasn't going to end so suddenly. It quickly intensified, both Cal and Gillian putting in much passion that had taken residence within them for quite some time. Gillian turned her head, making the kiss more passionate. Her fingers were now buried in Cal's hair, to better amplify the kiss. Cal's hands were now on the small of her back, pushing her warm, soft body against his. They both knew at this point this was so much more than just a kiss under the mistletoe. Gillian suddenly felt the need for oxygen, and became upset when she realized what that meant. Cal felt Gillian's lips slowly leave his, and he understood. Both their eyes were still closed; Gillian's fingers were still entwined in Cal's hair, just as his hands never left her back. He could feel her warm breath against his lips. They slowly opened their eyes, and saw each other's, proving that this had indeed not been a dream. They stood there in complete silence, just looking at each other in very close proximity, their lips just centimeters from one another's.

"Merry Christmas, Gillian." whispered Cal, slowly releasing his grip on Gillian's waist. Gillian looked up at him, seeing his warm smile making her smile as well.

"Merry Christmas, Cal." she said as Cal flashed her one more smile before turning around, heading towards the stairs. She had needed to be alone as well, seeing as she felt as if her heart would combust.

"Oh, and Foster!" he yelled from across the hallway, "I'll see you at the party." he smirked, before heading down the stairs. She smiled and picked up her purse which had fallen during their kiss. She then leaned against the wall, not pressing any buttons for the elevator and let out a contended sigh. It had been a very merry Christmas indeed.

____________________________________________________________

**REVIEW!!! :D**


End file.
